


Naughty

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's stretching in tight black t-shirt made Sho had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

“Ouch!” Jun grunted when he stumbled inside the tiny janitor’s room.

“Ssssh!” Sho shushed him as he closed the door.

“What the,” Jun tried to ask why Sho suddenly pushed him into a janitor’s room without even giving him a chance to change his clothes but he was cut off.

By Sho who suddenly pushed him to the wall and put his hand on Jun’s mouth.

“What did you think, ha? Stretching in a tight t-shirt like that? Are you trying to tease me or something?” Sho asked.

Jun whimpered. Sho is angry. And, he glanced at Sho’s pants, pretty much horny. This would be exciting if they’re not in a janitor’s room.

“This naughty little,” Sho ran his hand under Jun’s tight black t-shirt, “nipple,” and pinched Jun’s right nipple.

Jun moaned but Sho’s hand on his mouth prevented him to actually do so.

“And its friend,” Sho traced a circle on Jun’s right nipple before moving onto the left one and pinched it.

Jun was so excited but he couldn’t do anything he got his eyes teared up a little.

“You know, I thought they belong to me and me only but you decided to show it to the world,” Sho traced circles on Jun’s body with his fingers, “I think I have to remind you on who actually owns you again so this won’t happen again later.”

If he’s being honest, Jun was purposefully doing the unnecessary stretching back there on the set of Shiyagare. Their sex had gotten a bit boring recently, it had almost become a routine and Jun hated it. Although, he should have remembered that when Sho felt like doing it, he’d do it anywhere. Including the janitor’s room. It was fun doing it in the janitor’s room when they were juniors, but now they barely could move without knocking anything down.

Sho was getting impatient. He didn’t let go of Jun’s mouth but trying to pull Jun’s pants down with only one of his hands.

“Help me,” he finally grunted. Jun obeyed, of course.

When Jun’s pants were out of the way, Sho stripped out of his pants too and his already hard cock sprung out. Then he lifted Jun a bit and put Jun’s legs around his waist. Jun circled his arms around Sho’s neck.

Sho started preparing Jun, he pushed his index finger into Jun’s hole, fucked it a bit, then pushed the middle finger. He already knew where to touch and what to do to make Jun beg for it. He curled both his fingers a bit and brush Jun’s sweet spot.

Jun moaned, really moaned now because Sho’s hand was no longer on his mouth.

“Impatient, much, slut?” Sho mocked and curled his fingers to the other way.

“Do it already you jerk!” Jun cursed at Sho’s fingers movement.

“As you wish, then, princess,” Sho pulled his fingers out and thrust his cock inside Jun.

“God damn it!” Sho hissed at the sensation of his first intrusion. His hands caressing Jun’s bare back from under the t-shirt.

Sho started moving, awkward at first since it’s been a while they hadn’t do it with that position. He thrust and angled and cursed and finally when he heard Jun cursed he knew that he had hit it. He kept hitting Jun’s spot mercilessly, every thrust deeper and harder than before.

Sho tried to lift Jun’s shirt but he couldn’t gather his concentration to do so.

“Lift up your shirt,” he commanded Jun.

Jun did so, exposing his upper body part naked.

Sho smirked for a second seeing Jun’s bare chest.

“Itadakimasu,” he said and started attacking Jun’s nipple.

Sho sucked the right and left nipple alternatingly while still moving his hips to thrust inside Jun. Jun couldn’t handle the sensation and he ended up bouncing on Sho, his hands back on Sho’s neck, leaving Sho’s head under his t-shirt, Sho’s mouth still doing wonders to his nipples. His cock was trapped in between their bodies and he started to feel the inevitable.

Jun came in spurts between them. His come hit his stomach and Sho’s chin. He could feel Sho licked everything clean even on the bliss of his orgasm and it only added to the bliss.

Sho kept thrusting while licking everything clean and since Jun’s orgasm made Jun’s hole to suck his cock more, he came inside Jun after three thrusts with a loud curse. He let Jun’s hole milked his cock until nothing was left inside.

Just when they were finally returned from their post-orgasm bliss, they heard a knock on the door.

“We’re going home, horny dudes, see you again tomorrow!” Nino’s voice was heard from outside. Then the sound of his distancing footsteps were also heard.

“Has he been outside the whole time?” Sho asked disbelievingly.

“You should have waited until we get home, at least,” Jun mumbled.

“Sorry,” Sho smiled sheepishly, “but you like it anyway.”

Jun blushed, “it’s not up for discussion. Now wear your pants and let’s go home.”

“Hai. Haiii,” Sho obeyed and stumbled to wear his pants.


End file.
